


Moonlight

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Steve isn’t sure what woke him up, at first. In all fairness, he hasn’t been sleeping well since the helicarrier incident. But he’s out of the hospital and in a new apartment - the other one is still a crime scene, actually. Since there was obviously a break in, but not a ton of evidence suggesting anything else. Steve sighs. He rolls over to face the window - his new place has a view of the trees in Meridian Park - and nearly falls out of bed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Resist the Snooze [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was "middle of the night"
> 
> don't have much to say about this one tbh

Steve isn’t sure what woke him up, at first. In all fairness, he hasn’t been sleeping well since the helicarrier incident. But he’s out of the hospital and in a new apartment - the other one is still a crime scene, actually. Since there was obviously a break in, but not a ton of evidence suggesting anything else. Steve sighs. He rolls over to face the window - his new place has a view of the trees in Meridian Park - and nearly falls out of bed. 

Bucky is sitting on his windowsill. The moonlight plays across his hair, glints off his metal shoulder. Steve has never found him anything other than beautiful, even on the bridge, on the helicarrier. 

To his credit, Steve only panics on the inside. He shoots straight up in bed, blanket still covering his legs. Bucky flinches when he moves, but doesn’t make any motion to leave. Steve counts it as a win. 

“Buck? What are you doing here?” 

“I remember you.” And it’s not an answer to the question he asked, but Steve is glad to hear it anyway. 

“Not just from the bridge. From… before? I don’t know. It’s hard…” He trails off, frustrated. 

“That’s right. We’ve known each other for… a really long time. Longer than they had you.” And what’s the protocol for this? ‘Your brainwashed best friend shows up in your apartment in the middle of the night’ wasn’t a situation that SHIELD or the army prepared him for. 

“How long? Was I with them?” 

Steve doesn’t want to tell him. Doesn’t want to be the one that tells Bucky. But wouldn’t he have wanted it to be Bucky, when he woke up? If he’d had the option?

“Seventy years. It’s 2014. The last time I saw you was 1942.” There’s silence for a minute. Two. Three. 

“Seventy years.”

“I was… asleep, too. In the ice. After you fell, I crashed an airplane into the Arctic Ocean.”

“You… crashed a plane?” 

“It wasn’t my finest moment.” 

“Because I was gone?” And no one had ever asked him that, because no one knew how important Bucky had been to him. Because, now that he was awake, no one seemed to care about the before. All Fury wanted from him was another fight.

“Yes.” 

Bucky doesn’t say anything to that. Steve doesn’t blame him. He’s here with his memory gone, thanks to those HYDRA fucks, he hasn’t spoken to someone that cares about him in seventy years (has Steve? He shakes those thoughts aside. Natasha. Sam.). He wouldn’t know what to say either. Eventually, Bucky breaks the silence. 

“I want to hunt the rest of them down. It’s here.” He gestures to his head. “Will all the… other shit. But I can find them.” 

“I’ll go with you. You might need backup. Just me,” Steve clarifies, “unless we need the help.” Bucky nods. 

“That’s why I came here. Kind of. I remember… never backing down from a fight.” He looks at Steve, who can’t contain the grin spreading across his face. 

“Damn straight.”

“Three days. I’ll come back.” And with that, he’s gone. Back out the window, into the night. Steve lays back down, situating himself under the sheets. It wasn’t exactly the reunion he’d dreamed of, but it was something. He would bring Bucky back, even if it meant burning every last HYDRA base to the ground. Which Steve is happy to do. With extreme prejudice. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
